A la Luz de King Cross
by pruepotter1
Summary: Epílogo de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, desde la perspectiva de una observadora muy sagaz. Capítulo único... por ahora...


Bueno, hoy vengo con una idea que me ha estado rondando casi desde que leí el final del séptimo libro. Pero hasta ahora no había sabido como enfocarla. La situación se desarolla durante el epílogo y está narrada desde la perspectiva de Rose Weasley.

Por supuesto, es un Harry&Hermione... Aunque al principio pueda no parecerlo.

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados con ánimo de entretener. Las partes del texto que están en cursiva pertenecen literalmente al epílogo de **Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte**... para todo lo demás, _just using my imagination..._

* * *

**A la Luz de King Cross**

_El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre era crispada y dorada como una manzana, mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío..._

... Hermione bufó, aprentando con fuerza la mano del pequeño Hugo.  
- Si me hubieras dejado lanzar un hechizo ilusorio no habríamos tenido que aparcar tan lejos,-se defendió Ron arrastrando a duras penas el enorme carrito con los efectos personales de Rose.  
- Siempre estas buscando atajos, Ronald... decidimos educar a los niños en un punto intermedio entre los dos mundos...-le reprendió.- No podemos flaquear a la primera de cambio...  
- Bueno, entonces no te quejes por llegar justos de tiempo... de hecho aún faltan veinte minutos. Solo relájate.  
- Me relajaré cuando el equipaje este en el tren... no antes.- Respondió apresurando el paso.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, un gesto que había heredado de su madre. También de ella había heredado la inteligencia necesaria para saber que no podía lidiar entre ellos cuando tenían estos pequeños roces. Por norma general nunca pasaban de aquello, sutiles intercambios de palabras. Simples discusiones de pareja, a su entender. Pero aquel día era diferente, Rose hervía de emoción por lo que el futuro le deparaba, era su primer año en Hogwarts. Deberían hacer un esfuerzo. Lo único que evitaba que estuviera más nerviosa, si cabe, era saber que Albus estaría allí. No veía el momento de encontrarse con él y su familia.

Paradójicamente, la presencia de los Potter la hacía sentirse tranquila, relajada e incluso divertida. No era que en su rutina diaria no hubiera risas, las había, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Ron y las descabelladas locuras que se le ocurrían casi a diario y que tanto enfurruñaban a Hermione... pero Rose echaba en falta la complicidad que veía entre Harry y Ginny, de la que sus padres carecían. Aún así, ella sabía que se querían. Algunas veces, cuando estaban de buen humor, les había pillado bailando sin música en medio de la cocina, riendo animádamente y susurrando palabras de cariño... incluso alardeaban de sus dotes de bailarines al saberse descubiertos, exagerando los pasos y haciendo piruetas casi imposibles. Aquellos instantes siempre terminaban igual, papá se quejaba con una mueca divertida de que mamá ya nunca le daba "besos de colegiala" , era su palabra clave para no decir abiertamente "besos de tornillo". Si Hermione accedía a su petición, se enganchaban hasta que Rose les suplicaba entre risas que pararan... Pero si su madre declinaba la oferta se abría una brecha silenciosa en la casa durante lo que restaba de día.

El resto del tiempo su convivencia era cordial. Hablaban mucho con sus hijos, a los que profesaban todas las muestras de cariño que no lograban entregarse el uno al otro. Conversaban muy poco entre ellos por el placer de conversar, la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente se hacían compañía. Era por este curioso comportamiento, del que Rose se dio cuenta poco a poco, por lo que la relación de sus padres se le antojaba fría y distante. Y por ese mismo motivo tenía que reconocer que su matrimonio se veía mucho más feliz cuando estaban en presencia de terceras personas, sobre todo si se trataba de Harry y Ginny.

_Se dirigieron a la barrera sin frenar su avance,_ Rose _hizo una mueca al cruzar pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina. Rose buscaba la cabellera azabache de su amigo, pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas._ Ron cargó su baúl en el último vagón del tren. Cuando terminó dirigió a Hermione una mirada de suficiencia.

- ¿Ya puedes relajarte?- Preguntó arrancándole una sonrisilla exasperada.  
- Sí, ahora ya puedo respirar tranquila...  
- Me alegro, porque no me gustaría que te pusieras morada por aguantar demasiado tiempo la respiración... me gusta más cuando respiras.-agregó dibujando su mejor sonrisa.  
- Oh! Que tonto eres!-gimió, sin poder contener una carcajada.  
- Vaya! Y ya cuando ríes me vuelves loco!- aseguró Ron acercándose un poco a ella.  
- Menudo maridito tontorrón me ha tocado en suerte- susurró Hermione tras darle un ligero beso en los labios. Después tomó nuevamente la mano de Hugo y se volvió para mirar a su hija, que observaba con ojos escrutadores entre la borrosa multitud- ¿Rosie, has visto ya a Albus?  
- No... mamá... eso estaba tratando de... ¡Vaya! Creo que ahí están, sí, son ellos!- exclamó entusiasmada.

_Harry, Ginny, Lily y Albus, emergidos de entre la niebla, llegaron junto al pequeño grupo._

_- Hola- dijo Albus, parecía inmensamente aliviado. _Rose le observó de arriba a bajo con una mueca de disgusto.  
- ¿Aún no te has puesto tu túnica?, ¿A que esperas? El expreso no tardará en salir.  
- Tranquila, James dice que no es necesario llevarla hasta llegar a Hogsmade... más bien creo que tú te has adelantado.-respondió con suficiencia.  
- Ah, sí?,... ¡eh! No me culpes por querer dar la mejor imagen posible en nuestro primer día...-resolvió ella en tono mandón.- más bien creo que deberías empezar a hacer menos caso a las cosas que dice James y confiar un poco más en mí. ¿Te acuerdas de aquello que nos contó sobre un calamar gigante come alumnos que vivía en el lago?-preguntó sacándose del bolsillo un papel que desdobló cuidadosamente. Albus asintió, tragando saliva.- Pues he leído "Hogwarts, una historia" y, aunque si existe el calamar, no cuenta nada sobre esos curiosos hábitos alimenticios... de hecho,-agregó repasando el folio con la mirada.- es todo lo contrario. Dice que es una criatura de lo más sociable y que, a pesar de su monstruoso aspecto, ha salvado la vida de cientos de estudiantes que han caído a las aguas a lo largo de los siglos. Así que, ya ves, seguro que te ha mentido en muchas más cosas... no hay porque tener miedo.  
- ¿Estas segura?-preguntó visiblemente aliviado.  
- Sí, y tú también lo estarías si hubieras leído la historia de Hogwarts como te recomendé.  
- No tuve tiempo.-se excusó él.  
- Si, claro... en todo el verano no encontraste el momento.- sonrió Rose.- A partir de hoy no vale más esa excusa, porque vamos a pasar todo el tiempo juntos...- dijo ligeramente acalorada.- Bueno, creo que voy a subir ya al tren, ¿vienes?- preguntó al ojiverde, que parecía haberse puesto nervioso de repente.  
- No, ve tú... yo tengo que hablar con mi padre... en seguida te sigo.

Albus y Rose volvieron a integrarse en el pequeño grupo. El primero se situó junto a Harry mirándolo de hito en hito.

_- Asi que ese es el pequeño Escorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada exámen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.  
- Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione entre severa y divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!  
- Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.-_ Rose se sintió ruborizar. En ese momento apareció James, estaba exultante con las noticias frescas que traía. Al parecer había pillado a Tedd Lupin besuqueándose con la prima Victoire... No era algo que a ella le importara mucho así que abrazó y besó a sus padres, dirigió unas palabras de afecto a su hermano Hugo, quien no le prestó demasiada atención porque estaba parloteando animadamente con Lily, y subió al tren.

Pocos segundos después asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla situada justo encima del grupo. Harry hablaba en voz baja con Albus, quien le observaba con cierta ansiedad. Por supuesto ella sabía que era lo que le tenía tan preocupado y, aunque esa clase de temores le parecían absurdos, comprendía que necesitara hablar lo con su padre.

- Rose, cuida de Alby,- Ginny se había acercado para despedirse de ella.- se que confía en tí.  
- Por supuesto, tía. Lo prometo.- respondió con aire solemne.  
- Y tratad de no meteros en líos.-agregó con dulzura.  
- Trataremos de no hacer nada que vosotros no haríais.- Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa. Después volvió junto a su marido y le cogió de la mano.

La joven buscó la mirada de su madre para despedirse una última vez. Lo que vio en sus ojos le cortó el aliento. Desde una distancia prudencial, Hermione observaba a Harry y Ginny... en realidad, más concretamente, observaba como la mano de su tía tomaba la de Harry y paseaba los dedos sobre su palma con ternura. Y entonces a Rose se le vino el mundo encima, una nueva luz iluminó la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que le gustaba tanto su familia cuando se juntaban con los Potter era porque, en realidad, era en aquellos momentos cuando su madre se convertía en la criatura que tanto le agradaba. Una mujer soñadora y risueña que no dejaba pasar la ocasión de reír una buena broma.

Comprendió que su rostro se iluminaba siempre que Harry Potter entraba en escena. En aquellos momentos era feliz, esa era la palabra. Y así como ahora, esa extraña mujer que se asemejaba a su madre, observaba con anhelo y tristeza a aquel desconocido al que llamaba tío, Rose rememoró todos los instantes en que había sorprendido a Harry y Hermione cuchicheando, apartados del resto, en una intimidad muy extraña. Era algo normal en realidad, se habían comportado así desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Siempre lo había achacado a su gran amistad forjada en los duros años de escuela. Ron se encargaba de narrar en cada reunión familiar sus peligrosas y difíciles aventuras estudiantiles.

La piedra filosofal; el basilisco que petrificó a su madre en segundo; Buckbeack, el hipogrifo que quería ser libre; Voldemort; la profecia; la búsqueda de los Horcrux; el robo en Gringotts... pero nunca, hasta ahora, se había dado cuenta de cuan estrechamente vinculaban todas aquellas anécdotas a su madre y su tío. Harry siempre aseguraba que Hermione le había mantenido con vida... recordaba que una noche ella respondió con un extraño brillo en los ojos "Yo era solo libros e inteligencia, Harry, tú me enseñaste los valores más importantes: Confianza, amistad y amor... nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecida." ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquello?... al menos cinco años... Aproximadamente en la misma época Hermione dejó de asistir a las reuniones con los Potter, pero un par de semanas después todo volvió a la normalidad.

¿Normalidad? En ese momento la joven no estaba segura de nada. Cuando era pequeña su madre no pasaba tanto tiempo en el trabajo... ¿o si?... _Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata. Albus saltó al interior del vagón_ con presteza. Rose no podía apartar la mirada de Hermione. ¿Ella quería estar en el lugar de Ginny? ¿Ser la mano que sustentaba la de Harry? ¿Era eso lo que gritaba la profunda melancolía de sus ojos castaños?

De pronto y sin previo aviso, a su madre se le iluminó el rostro dibujando una casi imperceptible sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Esa era, sin duda alguna, la esencia de la mujer que le dio la vida. La que bailaba con su padre en la cocina. La que vibraba al explicar los hechos históricos que más la apasionaban. La que conversaba quedamente con Harry en el jardín, o en la alacena, o en el pasillo... Rose, con una creciente sensación de temor, no pudo evitar volver la vista en la misma dirección. Su tío observaba a su madre por encima del hombro de Ginny... tenía exactamente el mismo brillo en sus ojos verdes. ¡Por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡¿Cómo nadie se había dado cuenta?! Ron estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, jugaba con Hugo y Lily sin imaginarse el enorme descubrimiento que acababa de hacer su hija... Sobresaltándola y deteniendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, Albus penetró en el compartimento como un torbellino y se lanzó hacia la ventanilla, sacando la cabeza.

_- ¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecían estar vueltas hacia Harry.  
- No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron con jovialidad_ tras incorporarse cargando a Hugo en sus brazos.- _Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.  
Albus, Hugo, y Lily rieron con ganas._ Rose, sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que lanzar una sonrisita nerviosa. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a ellos... la muchacha le dirigió una mirada de angustia, pero él solo tenía ojos para Albus.

Un padre que quiere tanto a sus hijos no sería capaz de poner en peligro a su familia de esa manera, se dijo. Seguro todo eran imaginaciones suyas. Sus padres se amaban, estaba segura... tal vez no eran muy dados a prodigarse muestras de cariño, pero se querían. Y Harry quería a Ginny. Así es como siempre había sido y así era como siempre seria. Aquel desvarío no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, una sola mirada mal interpretada y había supuesto un sinfin de absurdos, ¡que tonta!

El tren fue tomando mayor velocidad y, al doblar una esquina, perdieron la estación de vista. Alby, con el rostro enrojecido por la emoción, enumeraba todas las chucherías que pediría a la señora del carrito mientras contaba su dinero. Rose no prestaba atención a su parloteo, con la mirada perdida observaba el paisaje a través del cristal. Una duda se abría paso en su cabeza...

... pero, ¿Y si no se lo había imaginado?...

* * *

_Bueno puesss... ¡eso ha sido todo! Creo que podría haber quedado mejor pero ahora mismo la cabeza no me da para más..._

_Si habeis llegado hasta aquí y os ha gustado, un review nunca está de más cuando se trata de incentivar la escritura xD. Si no os ha gustado ya sabeis que críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas._

_Hasta la próxima, Prue..._


End file.
